This invention relates to a mixbag of and a baking apparatus for automatically making food products such as bread, cakes and the like.
The invention is more particularly related to a mixbag and a baking apparatus for automatically making food products in piece form from dough-like substances. The apparatus comprises a housing containing a holding mechanism in the form of male/female attachment means adapted to hold either end of a flexible sealable mixbag containing the ingredients for the dough-like substance, and a dough preparation station having upper and lower slit openings. Kneading means are included for mechanically working the ingredients in the mixbag, and the apparatus provides for relative movement between the mixbag and the kneading means so that the ingredients are kneaded into a dough-like substance. A heat treatment station is in the housing in which the kneaded dough-like substance is baked.
Baking, e.g. bread for household purposes, is a relatively complicated, time consuming, work intensive and messy business. Due to the fact that the quality of the bread to a certain extent depends on the fermentation time and that the fermentation procedure has to be performed under the correct conditions which takes a relatively long time, there are few people who have the privilege of eating fresh home-made bread.